craziness
by freakyclarinet
Summary: i decide to have a party. simon comes, atom smasher & lauren from 104 krbe come. serious tea bashing! flames will be used to roast tea and barney.
1. chapter 1 the craziness begins

freakyclarinet: hi peeps! this is my first fan fic so don't kill me if you think it sucks. Ok, good. also my character is in it and has something I made up called the legendary stardisc. alecia: well aren't you going to tell them a little about me? freakyclarinet: fine. Alecia has short (really short) curly dirty blonde hair, normal height for her age, 15 yrs. Old, and has blue eyes. her yami is the same only her eyes are eviler. Alecia is an American from Texas.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't, I repeat, I don't own yu-gi-oh. I only own alecia, yami alecia, and the legendary stardisc. also, good Bakura is Bakura and evil Bakura is Yami Bakura.  
  
freakyclarinet: heeheehee. I'm throwing a karaoke party. I'm making everyone sing.  
  
everyone: WHAT!  
  
freakyclarinet: you heard what I said so you are going to sing. and we have a special quest star who will be judging you. please welcome Simon from American Idol.  
  
Simon: (walks on stage) hello, lets get this pathetic karaoke party over with. I have other important things do that are just as pathetic.  
  
freakyclarinet: so lets see who will be the first. hmmm. I know alecia.  
  
Alecia: WHAT! oh fine i'll go first.  
  
freakyclarinet: then Joey followed by Tristan, and then Tea. Hey where is Tea  
  
Yugi: um she got on a plane to New York when she found out what we where doing  
  
freakyclarinet: oh really. (pulls out cell phone dials phone number) hello, Patrick let me speak to Kaila. hey Kaila since your mom works for Continental could you get me a round trip flight to New York and back.  
  
Kaila: hm sure but what is in it for me  
  
freakyclarinet: I'll take you to Hot Topic and let you buy anything you want and I'll pay  
  
Kaila: ok the tickets are on the way  
  
freakyclarinet: thanks you're a life saver (hangs up tickets arrive) alright (rushes to airport gets on and flies to New York)  
  
At Lincoln Center  
  
freakyclarinet: Tea time to go  
  
Tea: h-how did you find me?  
  
freakyclarinet: Yugi told me  
  
Tea: w-what (is being dragged out by me)  
  
Back at my house  
  
freakyclarinet: we're back (ties Tea to a chair so she can't escape or hurt Yugi) now lets see where was I. Oh, yes. Tea is first  
  
Alecia: whoo hoo!  
  
freakyclarinet: then Joey, then Tristan, then Alecia, then Yami, then Yugi, then Bakura, then Yami Alecia, then Yami Bakura, then Malik, then Yami Malik, and Kaiba last. Freakyclarinet: that's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. bye and R&R Alecia: yeah and suggest songs for us to sing. Bye-ya 


	2. chapter 2 new people join the judges

freakyclarinet: sorry it took me so long to get this up. me Smutzki cousin came in from Michigan so me didn't have time to work on my story. but they are back in Michigan.  
  
Alecia: took you long enough.  
  
freakyclarinet: they just left Friday so don't blame it all on me. now do da disclaimer.  
  
Aecia: no  
  
freakyclarinet: yes you will *grabs gigantic frying pan*  
  
Aecia: ok ok DISCLAIMER: freakyclarinet doesn't own yu-gi-oh, american idol, or 104 KRBE. She only owns me, my yami, and the legendary stardisc.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
freakyclarinet: well I would like to tell yall we have two new hosts.  
  
Marik: who  
  
freakyclarinet: from 104 KRBE please welcome Atom Smasher and Lauren  
  
Atom Smasher: so we is broadcasting this karaoke party on my show  
  
freakyclarinet: yep so lets take our seats so we can judge them. * all take seats * right first up is Tea Gardner singing A Moment Like This  
  
Tea: * sings the song * (A/N I don't know the words so don't complain ok. good)  
  
Simon: well that was the most horrible piece of rubbish I have ever heard. Kelly Clarkson was a lot better than you  
  
freakyclarinet: I agree with Simon. That was horrible and you need a Tic Tac, your breath stinks.  
  
Atom Smasher& Lauren: you are a big fat loser on the Atom Smasher show. (a/n remember the are broadcasting this on their show which is The Atom Smasher Show)  
  
Tea: wh-what  
  
Alecia: in short terms you stink and so does your breath.  
  
freakyclarinet: * walks over to Tea and grabs her hand. both disappear *  
  
At Astroworld  
  
freakyclarinet: there that's better * has stuck Tea on the Mayan Mindbender * hope you ain't afraid of the dark (a/n the Mayan Mindbender is a ride in complete darkness)  
  
Tea: * rides starts to move * no  
  
freakyclarinet: oh yeah I should mention that I made sure that it just keeps going and going and going. have fun.  
  
Tea: WHAT!  
  
freakyclarinet: * disappears *  
  
Back at my house  
  
freakyclarinet: * appears * I'm back  
  
Tristan: what did you do with Tea  
  
freakyclarinet: oh yes. currently she is riding the Mayan Mindbender over and over and over.  
  
Yami Alecia: isn't that that ride that is inside a Mayan pyramid that is in complete darkness. you know no light is in the ride except when you get on the ride.  
  
freakyclarinet: yep. well that's all for know folks. see-ya another day  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
freakyclarinet: hope you liked this chapter. I think its funnier then the first, but I'll let you decide  
  
Atom Smasher: can people call in and say how bad the suck and, if the aren't bad, how good the are.  
  
freakyclarinet. Sure, now please R&R  
  
Alecia: and suggest songs and punishments if the singer sucks bye-ya 


End file.
